Wolf in Dog's Clothing
by ShibaRyu
Summary: A new arrival to the Road Rovers team has joined, but things aren't what they seem as the newcomer holds a dark secret, one that will cause various cases of the supernatural to fall upon them. Rated M due to language, some scenes of gore, and for future sexual content.


Darkness surrounds the streets of Tokyo, the only lights are from the lightning that lights up the night sky, a power outage had robbed the city of it's beautiful lights. The dark city streets gone silent as barely any soul roams, that is until now that is.

In a ball of fire, an explosion breaks the silence as several masked men run out of a bank, the men grinning as duffel bags filled with money are at their sides, to their side a large black van as they rush in. "Get going, hurry up!" Yelled one of the men who is holding onto a rifle, a porcelin mask tied across his face, the leader no doubt. The men rush in throwing the bags in the back, close to a small pet carrier as a whine escapes from it. "Shut up mutt!" Yelled a man wearing a red devil mask as he bands his hand against the carrier causing the innocent dog on the inside to whine and become silent.

The van's tires speds up as the van begins to drive off, tire tracks in it's place, the men inside cackling like ghouls and beasts in the night. "See told you this'll be no problem!" The boss yelled out to the four others in the van as they nod in agreement. "No one can stop us!" Cackled the deviled mask man as he lays back yet a nervous voice plays drawing some of their attention to the rookie of the group, a person with bandages around his face and a hood over his head. "But what about the Rovers boss?"

The boss only chuckles and looks off, "Rovers? Oh please its a conspiracy to make the people believe that heroes are real, it's all fake!" A man with a bunny mask begin to snicker, a shot gun at his side as he looks up. "Yeah, exactly. Like walking, talking, humanoid, dogs exist!" Another of the men who is in the back wearing a halloween werewolf mask growls, "Anything can exist if you think about it." The other men chuckle as they turn to see a large armored vehicle coming their way.

Screams heard as they pull the brakes, reaching a sudden stop before the armored vehicle, one that has a metallic canine head decorated on the front. The men inside the van grabbing their guns as the open the doors coming out one by one, their weapons aimed at the vehicle as they growl. "Ok get out, you took a bad day to mess with us!"

With all focus the the vehicle before them, the sound of a door opening catches them in surprise for a bit, but with the confidence of football players the five criminals move closer, grins formed beneath their masks, fingers on the triggers ready to open fire at whoever was driving.

When a foot wearing a metallic boot steps out the boss smirks as he opens fire, the other four following along with their boss's example, firing shell after shell, smoke covering their eyesight for only a moment before they stop. The smoke clearing slowly as the boss laughs like a maniac, his feet stepping closer and closer until he comes to a stop noticing no body was left...but a trail of fire. "What the hell?"

The other four watches in confusion until the one with the bunny mask falls back, the sound of a fist punching flesh heard, a trail of flame beneath as the bunny masked fella falls to his knees covering his face in pane, the mask broken. The men see this and try to look around for the assailant, but as they gaze, one by one is hit across the face, masks breaking one by one.

The men growling in rage waves the guns in hands trying to aim but all they see is a flash before another fist would hit into them. "Screw this!" The boss yelled out as he begins to press the trigger thinking he can hit the assailant if he fired at random. The boss grins until in a split second a shadow of a person moves by cutting his rifles into three pieces, claws sticking out of the new mysterious assailant's hand. "The hell!?" Is all the boss can say as a heavy blow to his stomach is felt launching him into the closest wall of a building.

The four grunts looks to their boss in fear as one by one, their weapons falls into pieces. "What is going on?!" The man who was wearing the devil mask screamed in fear, until a hand wraps around his arm and flips him onto the sidewalk. The former bunny and werewolf shakes in fear starting to run away, until in a flash they fall over bound by ropes.

The remaining culprit shakes in fear as he looks around for the various assaulters, his heart racing as he knows he is next. "Just who are you people? What are you?!"

As if on cue, the power returns to the city as the culprits faces are seen, standing over a trail of flames a yellow furred golden retriever waves, a cocky smile on his face. By the yellow dog's side was a doberman with razor sharp claws coming out of the tips of his fingers, sharp teeth bared as he smirks down to the shaking criminal. Behind the two was a blue and white husky with icy blue eyes, his body built with a muscular physique, a smirk on his face. Finally to his side is a female collie who waves, her reddish brown and white fur blowing in the breeze.

The criminal's eyes widens in shock, "Y-Your the- Your the-" Cutting of the young villain's sentence was the retriever who sounded positive and kind, "Road Rovers?" Why, yes we are." He smiles as the collie delivers a kick to the villain's face knocking him out.

In a matter of seconds the 5 criminals are tied to a lamp post, their heads slumped over, the four dogs standing before them smiling at the job well done. "Well comrades I say this is over with." A deep russian voice heard, coming from the muscular husky as he pats his shoulders off. The retriever nods in agreement as the collie looks to him, "Hunter could you check the van please?" "Sure." The retriever by the name Hunter says as he runs to the back opening it and emptying the van's back of all the bags of cash that was stolen.

As each bag of cash falls he hears a whimper coming from the corner, the retriever gazing over to the sound's source seeing a pet carrier. "What we got here?" In a moment's notice Hunter pulls the metallic pet cage out and looks in seeing the shadow of what may be a dog on the inside. "Hey there lil buddy, don't worry we are gonna get you out of there." The dog looks up in shock at the savior and barks in happiness.

Bringing the cage over to the rest the doberman uses his claws to scatch the lock and bars in the front making an opening for the feral. As the four watch the dog slowly walks out, a curled tail swaying, a reddish orange and white fur coating covering the dog's body, the fur on the head of the dog looks like it grew a bit too much as one of his eyes is covered, however the one that is not covered shines with an azure shade, as if you are gazing in the ocean itself.

The four stares at the dog as the collie smiles, "Aww aren't you a handsome little devil." She begins to place a hand out the the dog who backs up a small glare as if he is ferociously warning her to back off. The collie gets the hint backing up as the shiba inu looks around at the fellow canines. The doberman stares at the feral and looks back to them, "What are we gonna do with this guy?" The retriever stares and smiles snapping his fingers, a plan coming to his head. "We can't just leave him here, sooo why not bring him back to the base?"

The three others stares at Hunter in a bit of a shock as they think on it, finally the silence is broken as the husky speaks smiling, "I think this is a good plan, maybe he can be a new member." The husky says as he rubs the head of the feral dog who smiles, a small look of jealousy on the collie's face. Hunter smiles as he picks up the dog, "Ok then, let's go."

* * *

Time had gone by as the rovers had taken the shiba inu into an underground structure, a base that serves as a home to the four dogs. Reaching their desired location they enter a large room covered in metallic walls and floor, a total of 5 chambers lining the walls with tubes coming from the top. As they all stare the shiba inu walks up to a chamber confused on what to suspect. The voice of the friendly retriever comes out catching the feral's attention, "Go ahead lil buddy, get in, it won't hurt...though it may tickle ya." Upon those words the feral runs up to the chamber and enters.

The chamber door closses on entry, reving of machines heard throughout the room, smoke filling the insides of the chamber. The four dogs watches the machine as a silhouette appears in it. Finally the sounds begin to dim, the door opening abruptly as smoke flows out from the opening, the retriever smiling as he goes up. "How you feeling in there?"

The four stares as the smoke clears, standing before them is a canosapien like them, the shiba inu steps out wearing the same armor the other four wears, his hair longer and moved to the side showing a crimson eye next to his azure one. The canines smile at the newest ally who gives a proper bow before them, a voice with a bit of a japanese accent coming out of his mouth. "Arigato, for saving me, I'm Ryu, I can't thank you enough."

The four smiles at this as one by one begins to speak, starting with the retriever, "I'm Hunter, and I'm the leader of the Rovers." Following him is the female collie, "I'm Colleen, it's great to have you." Next the husky, "Welcome to the family comrade, I'm Exile." Lastly the doberman, "And among them is me the most handsomest and sexiest of the group, Blitz." He grins flexing as if to impress the newcomer who stares at him.

The japanese dog nods as he speaks politely, "It's great to meet you all, and I hope to get to know you all."

* * *

The sounds of metallic clangs fill the air of a wide open room, littering the ground are several weights, workout equipment, and a few yoga balls, in the center is Blitz who is lifting a dumbbell, a sign just nearby in the room, the words printed a bold black lettering BOYS GYM. As Blitz lifts he begins to talk to himself, a grumble in his voice, "Oh great another guy on the team, would it kill them all to just decide to get another pretty girl." He huffs as he lifts the weights over them, the only clothing he is wearing is a pair of posing trunks along with a tight red tank top.

As he lifts the weight over his body the sound of the mechanical door opening catches his attention as he looks over seeing the newbie standing in the opening, a blue tank top and black shorts that hugs the sides of his waist, the outline of his bulge seen as he walks in. The young shiba inu gazes over to the built doberman and smiles, a tiny blush on his face as he goes up watching the doberman, "Need someone to spot you?" The doberman's ear twitches and he gives a small huff as he nods. "Sure whatever."

As Blitz lifts he gives a small glare at the young shiba inu who watches the doberman's progress intently, a smile on his face. On the final lift the dumbbell is placed back into position as the doberman wipes some of the access sweat from his built body. "Umm Blitz was it?" The doberman looks back to the newbie, a scowl on his face as he speaks with a somewhat irritated tone, "Yeah, what you want?" "I was wondering, just what exactly is being a Rover like for you? I mean I'm inexperienced so I wanted to hear the professional opinions of one of the senior members of the team."

The doberman looks back kinda surprised that someone is asking for his opinion, he stares for a moment and smirks clearing his throat before he speaks, "Well, being a hero is an amazing thing, you'll get tons of fame if you present yourself right, so it's a matter of time before the people begin to flock you. Being a Rover is-" "Your lying senpai." Blitz stops in his tracks at the sudden accusation, he looks back to the young dog a growl in his voice. "Lying? Just what about huh? You can't just suddenly bark out with accusations, especially when you asked me what I think!" "I can see that your heart rate accelerated, the perspiration on your body increased, your pupils dilated, all of which happened the moment you spoke, those are telltale signs you are lying senpai." Blitz stares in shock as he sees the pupils of the shiba inu had turn into Xs for only a short moment till returning to normal.

"W-what are you a lie detector or something?" "No I just know the basic telltale signs, and the gift of X-Ray Vision makes it easier to see the increase of your heart rate. Senpai...do you hate being a Rover?" Blitz stares for a moment, his teeth clenched as he growls under his breath. "Hate it? Just what makes you say that? I'm fine being a Rover!" "No more lies senpai, I'm here for you, no matter what you say, I just wish to help. It's ok to let all your emotions out once in awhile." The innocent smile on the young Rovers face begins to form as the doberman glares, his face growing red with rage as all the hate spills out of his muzzle.

"You wanna know what I think of being a Rover?! I HATE IT! Every damn day I am treated second rate, no even less than that! I am everyone's punching bag, I have no one's support, no one's respect, nothing!" The doberman yelled as he unsheathes his claws scratching a weight into 3 pieces, the metal clanging to the floor as he continues to vent his frustrations, his face red with all the rage. "I can't go a day without someone making fun of me like i mean nothing, I'm a joke to everyone on the team! One of them can't even get my name right, Fifi, Fluffy, Snuggles, and more!" Blitz growls more as he kicks a treadmill over, teeth bared as he growls, bits of foam forming at the sides of his teeth like a rabid dog. "I'm nothing but a sick joke..." His voice slowly drops from his anger, from the raging beast he was a moment ago, now to a saddened voice, one filled with lament and sorrow, tears flowing from his eyes as he slouches over onto a bench, head hung as he continues to cry. "Im nothing..."

The doberman places his head into his arms, tears dripping as he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Your not worthless senpai, your better than that, you know that deep inside." The doberman looks up slightly from his arms to the japanese dog who smiles down at the sad german canine. "You can't let their voices cut into you like a knife, they are wrong to oppress you as such, to keep you feeling like you mean nothing. Your a shining star on this endless battlefield of torment, and like stars you shine brighter than the endless darkness of space. You will rise to a higher height, you will prove all of them to be wrong for the many insults they gave you, you will fight and live another day until they see the respect you deserve."

Like a bullet all those words pierces the doberman's heart as he stares in awe at the kind words of Ryu's, his heart running a mile a minute as new tears well up, but these tears are not of rage nor sorrow, these tears were of happiness. Blitz hugs into the shiba inu's body, tears dripping as he nuzzles, "Thank you so much..." "No problem, senpai, it's all gonna be ok, just let it all out." His hand rubs the back of the older canine who sobs into the younger one's shoulder.

As this moment lasts the shiba inu looks up from the doberman to see something watching from the corner of his sight...something that causes his heart to race in a feeling of unease, like he saw the face of his greatest fear. The doberman in his arms gazes up to see the shocked face of Ryu's, as he turns his head towards the direction of the horrorfied gaze to see nothing standing there. Finally Blitz's voice cuts the silence, "Hey you ok?" The shiba inu's eyes blink as he shakes head, the figure he saw just a moment ago missing from his sight.

In a bit of uneasiness in his voice the shiba inu speaks, voice shaky, "Y-yeah, sorry, I just thought I saw something." The doberman stares in a bit of worry as Ryu stands up, "Pardon me senpai but I think I'm gonna call it a day, I'll see you tomorrow." "Right, sounds good, I'll see you soon then." Ryu can only nod as he leaves the room in a hurry, leaving the doberman alone.

* * *

Ryu enter his bedroom shaking, heart racing as he stumbles onto the ground, hands gripping the front of his shirt as he gasps for air, his fur on ends as he struggles to get to his feet. The poor canine shaking as he brings himself in front of a mirror, but what he suspected to be facing on the other side was something completely different.

On the other side of the reflection stands a pale white furred wolf, his fur untamed as its in spikes all over his body, scars covering the left eye looking like someone had dug various blades and pulled to the sides. He entire arms covered in scars of all kind, frost, burns, lightning, needles, and even knife marks. The hairstyle on the top of his head is colored black, placed to the left side of his head as it stands up like a horn of a demon. His body is built kinda like Exile's but slightly smaller, another scar at the top of the left side of his chest looking like a bite mark. The clothes he wore is a torn up black shirt with a sleeveless jackets, jeans that has large torn holes at the knees, and a chain that is wrapped around the entire right arm. His eyes glowing demonically, the left one a crimson red while the other is a haunting demonic yellow.

Ryu stares at the new figure in shock and fear as he shakes, "W-Who are you?" The figure begins to chuckle, his voice deep and yet the sounds as if it would belong to a serial killer. The wolf grins looking up, his teeth the shape of razors kinda like Blitz's, "Who am I? Oh that's a secret for now, but I know all about you, you deepest darkest secrets, the you on the inside, the you that just wants to **_Ravage_** others. You think everyone might accept you, well wait till they discover what you are." Those words begins to resonate in the head of the young shiba inu, his hand clenched as he glares. "Go away, just who do you think you are!?" "I'm the monster that is clawing at the back of your shattered mind, I can hear all the voices, and all the thoughts inside."

Ryu begins to shake more as the wolf places a hand on the reflection, the print of his hand seen as large blades begin to protrude from the wrist, knuckles, and fingertips of his hand. "You are damned from the moment you are born, you can't hide the true you for much longer, and not even that doberman will even face that pathetic face of yours. Look at you, and look at the true you, do you honestly think you may have a chance with that doberman?"

With that final exchange the young shiba inu's eyes dilated, teeth bared, in this moment it feels like an animal had clicked on the inside, and all Hell had broke loose. In a flash the mirror that holds the reflection of the demented wolf shatters, bits of glass falling all over the floor as laughter fills out the entire room, laughter that sounds like a mix of hyenas laughing after gouging the insides of an elk in the savannha and a serial killer after a night long kill.

Standing over the shattered glass, Ryu is twitching, his red eye glowing in the darkness with the sclera around it turned black like an eternal abyss. His right arm twitching even more as large curved blades sticked out all over, skin peeled around them, blood slowly dripping down his arm. Ryu shaking as bits of his teeth grew sharper as part of his cheek suddenly vanished showing plenty more teeth that would be hidden behind it. His tail longer and more serpent like in shape. Tears dripping as he falls down onto the shattered glass, passing out as blood pools out from under him, the voice of the demonic wolf playing in his head. "Your a monster and nothing can change that." With that, everything turns to darkness as nothing but the ringing in Ryu's ears and the word ' _ **monster**_ ' playing on repeat in his head.


End file.
